Lifestyles of the Rich and Furry
by bluecatcinema
Summary: Rebound meets her former opponant, Sterling Von Oxnard. What does he have to say for himself?


**Lifestyles of the Rich and Furry**

It was mid-afternoon at the stately home of Agatha McLeish. Her pet old english sheepdog puppy, Rebound, was, as usual, racing around the lawn, yapping at whatever caught her attention. Agatha was sitting under a parasol a short distance away, sipping some ice tea.

Suddenly, a limosuine rolled up the driveway. After parking, the chaffeur emerged and opened the passenger door, through which Agatha's friend, Mildred, and her pet airdale terrier, Sterling Von Oxnard.

"Hello, Agatha." Mildred greeted her peer airily, joining her at her table.

"Mildred, always a pleasure." Agatha replied, a touch of sarcasm in her voice.

Meanwhile, Rebound walked up to Sterling, slightly wary. The last time they had met, they had been in competition at a dog show, and Sterling had said some very hurtful things to her in an attempt to break her confidence. It had resulted in the poor puppy breaking into tears and running away. If not for her friends, the Pound Puppies, helping her to regain her confidence, Rebound would not have returned to the show, and she certainly wouldn't have won first prize, even in spite of Sterling's second attempt to sabotage her. For all she knew, Sterling still held a grudge against her for that.

"Hello, Mr. Sterling." Rebound said tentatively.

"Good afternoon, young pup." Sterling said curtly.

"How have you been?" Rebound asked politely.

"Quite well, actually." Sterling responded, a small smile on his muzzle. "After that talking-to your owner gave Mildred after the show, I've been getting played with and petted every day. And when she's too busy to do so, she has her butler do it for her."

"Hey, that's great!" Rebound yipped. Good for you!"

Sterling's smile faltered.

"I believe I owe you an apology." He sighed.

"What for?" Rebound asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"For the way I treated you during the contest." Sterling explained, hanging his head. "It was mean-spirited, cruel and inexcusable. I was just so desperate not to lose... I was willing to do anything to win."

"That's okay." Rebound consoled him.

"No, it's not." Sterling sighed. "Especially considering what happened next. After you won, I was consumed by despair. I was sure Mildred would give me away, like my previous owner had. Then your owner came along and told Mildred that you were her best friend, and that she should treat me the same way. Mildred really took that to heart. No longer am I expected to put myself through gruelling trials for my owner's approval. Now, I am treated with love and respect simply for being there, and if you hadn't been in the show, none of that would ever have happened. I owe you so much, little pup."

"Oh, that's okay." Rebound shrugged. "We'll just call it even-stevens."

"As you wish." Sterling nodded.

"Hey, you mentioned something about playing earlier." Rebound suddenly recalled. "Wanna play with me? I got lots of fun stuff!"

"I suppose so." Sterling agreed.

"Ooh, how about this?" Rebound dragged a length of rope out from her pile of dog toys. "Wanna play tug-o-war? Huh-huh-huh?"

"Oh, I haven't played that game since I was a pup." Sterling reminisced. "But I believe the odds are a little... lopsided."

"What's the matter?" Rebound teased. "Afraid to lose to yours truly again?"

"Not in the least." Sterling jibed back.

The two dogs clamped their jaws onto opposite ends of the rope. Right sfterward, they started tugging on it. Despite her small size, Rebound had a lot of energy to utilise. Sterling gave as good as he got, but soon lost footing. Rebound tossed him right over her, the former showdog landing on his back.

"Oops!" Rebound said nervously. "Sorry-sorry-sorry! Guess I don't know my own strength!"

Sterling started laughing.

"You're not hurt, are you?" Rebound asked.

"Hurt?" Sterling repeated. "I haven't had this much fun in years!"

"What are friends for?" Rebound asked. "We are friends now, right?"

"Yes, we are." Sterling beamed.

"YAAAAAY!" Rebound leapt onto Sterling's torso and starting licking his face in glee.

"Okay, okay!" Sterling gently pushed Rebound away. "Not that I'm not flattered, but I've already had my bath today."

"Sorry." Rebound sniggered. "Hey, wanna play with my favorite bouncy ball?"

"Why not?" Sterling grinned.

As Rebound and Sterling started playing with the ball, bouncing and nudging it across the lawn, Agatha and Mildred noticed their merry-making.

"Well, it looks like they're getting on famously." Agatha noted.

"Yes, ever since I took your advice regarding Sterling, he's been like a different dog." Mildred noted. "So friendly, so playful, almost like a different dog."

"I told you so." Agatha said smugly.

"That you did." Mildred admitted.

Before long, the time had come for Mildred and Sterling to return home.

"I'm afraid I must be going." Sterling told Rebound.

"Awwwww!" Rebound protested. "And we were just starting to really have fun!"

"We'll have more fun next time, I promise." Sterling chuckled.

"I'm gonna hold you to that!" Rebound winked.

As Sterling climbed back into the limo, he reflected on how one little puppy had had such an impact on his life. He had snubbed her at first, and insulted her later, but now, he had nothing but the highest regard for her, and already couldn't wait to return to the McLeish estate and play some more.

As the limo cruised down the driveway, Rebound chased it, yapping wildly. Sterling looked through the rear window and barked back.

"Made a new friend, have you, girl?" Agatha picked up Rebound. "Good for you. Friendship is the one thing money can't buy."

Rebound couldn't help but agree with Agatha. As she was carried inside by her owner, she thought fondly of her newest friend, and of what games they would play the next time they met.

**The End.**

_(Pound Puppies and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


End file.
